candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 November 2015
04:19 o/ 04:20 (fp) 06:41 j 06:41 w 08:34 hi 09:22 hello Hein That Ag 09:31 hi 09:36 Level 1311: 1 star, 2 tries 09:36 nice 09:39 1312: 3 stars, one try 10:13 1313: 10 tries, 3 stars. gone with boosters 10:32 hi 10:37 hi for all 10:37 hi 10:37 1317 could be same as 1180 pre-nerf? 10:37 The new episode is available and look where I am? 10:37 1314 10:37 and Flockky is in 1316 10:37 then https://cc1.midasplayer.com/ looks like cannot open 10:40 I win this 10:40 I Freaking win this level 10:40 This webpage is not available 10:40 10:40 DNS_PROBE_FINISHED_NXDOMAIN 10:40 Do you see it, Cheekian? 10:40 I know 10:41 it looks like the leak website is block! 10:41 IKR 10:41 I was trying to read the unreleased files 10:41 I didn't 10:41 Because flockky said there was 10:41 Maybe the main website is blocked 10:42 But the other parts are not 10:42 the other parts also block! 10:42 I don't know 10:43 I checked! 10:43 Go to Internet Options in Control Panel and on the Security tab, click on Restricted Websites in the Internet Security Zone, and then on the button labeled “Sites” (See image below). Check if the URL of the website you wish to access is listed there. If yes, select the URL and click on Remove 10:43 Nvm see image below 10:43 Screw you... You mama.. Maamma mia 10:44 -_- 10:44 I won't say anything insulting after all 10:44 Asew 10:44 o/ 10:44 For 1314¨ 10:44 It was for 1314 michael 10:44 Oh (*fp) 10:44 Not for you 10:44 Level 1314 10:44 Very hard? 10:44 Oh yeah! The next episode came out! 10:45 Support, Support to neutral, neutral, Neutral to Oppose or oppose 10:45 Okay 10:45 Did Activision change it at all? 10:45 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia comes to FB to play CCS 10:45 I'm still only in Bubblegum Hut :/ 10:45 Anyway I don't want to chat with anybody 10:45 Aren't you just a ray of sunshine. 10:45 I will probably set up an alt :/ 10:45 Yes. 10:46 I am a master. 10:46 Well, Asew. 10:46 That was sarcastic 10:46 hi Asew 10:46 o/ 10:46 LEVEL 1 IS INSANELY HARD 10:46 IT TOOK ME 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 TRIES 10:46 (orly) 10:51 Cheekian 10:51 1317 is 1180 pre-nerf?! 10:52 o/ 10:52 Level 1317 10:53 Tan, YOU ARE RIGHT! 10:53 O.O 10:53 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia commits suicide 10:53 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia is revived via his power 10:54 I think so 10:54 because yesterday I saw the mobile files still not changed! 10:55 okay 10:55 i'm still at 1316, thoug... 10:55 that leak website block already! 10:56 I know! :( 10:56 I go fair and square 10:56 Flockky gets his lives, aftervI have catched him 10:56 I see who will stuck at 1317!!! 10:57 -_- 10:57 ME -_- 10:58 F*** YOU 1317!!! 10:58 you two pros good luck for 1317 10:58 I will play slowly... 10:58 sorry is 1244 10:59 I need to play fast 10:59 Flockky, Am I one of the pros? 10:59 yep 10:59 Okay 10:59 So that rose can provide categories 10:59 Let's suggest difficulties 10:59 I need to be quick, but no hacks needed 10:59 I am going to add Butter Rum Reef difficulties after finishing Honey Hut episode 10:59 Oka 10:59 y 11:00 Call it Butrum Reef so I can remember 11:00 Each episode will have a security code 11:00 Example: Honey Hut = Honhut 11:01 Candy town: 11:02 Candown 11:02 NVM, Scrape this idea 11:03 Candory is the first one 11:03 Imma go now, bai guys o/ 11:03 Ok 11:04 cya Ash 11:04 gtg 11:04 o/ 11:05 cya cheek 11:08 I thought 1316 will be exited to the three-layered icing -_- 11:09 After ten tries at 1313 I had to use Jelly fishes 11:09 I still save coconut wheels 11:13 * Flockky II starts to hate 1316 11:14 But I think 1317 would be much worse. 11:15 I have coconut wheels 11:15 Used your sugar drops? 11:16 not yet 11:16 48/60 11:20 You've got to beat level 1316 11:20 I might be unlucky not to get wheels in drops 11:22 But you can get three free switches 11:26 This next level has insane oders and lots of mystery candies 11:27 -_- 11:28 for when i will play levels I see Mega's avatar in the star meter... 11:31 Have Ivmade someone mad? 11:36 if I got long stuck in 1316, I hope I should get 1317 the luckiest attempt -_- 12:00 I got it in 5th tyr 12:00 how that easy? 12:00 1317 can spawn mystery candies 12:00 and lot of cascades occur 12:00 What could go wrong now 12:00 but 1180 cannot? 12:00 How is 1317 easier than 1180 12:01 12:01 I through that 1180 can spawn also 12:01 but, sometimes my plans ruin my cascades 12:01 Flpckky 12:01 I mean, comparing to pre-nerf 12:02 I will not downgrade because Ill make videos for removed tornadoes 12:02 414DW seems to be IH 12:02 k 12:02 425R was SE for me 12:03 No tornadoes 12:03 oh I already know how easy is there 12:03 I didnt try DW yet because odus keps on falling in 414 DW 12:03 Im still making videos 12:03 Oh 12:04 So I think 1317 is very hard? 12:04 415 DW, 417 DW, 418 DW, 419 DW, 420 DW, 422 DW, 423 DW, 424 DW, 425 DW, 433 DW, 438 DW, 439 DW, 459 DW 12:05 at least hard 12:05 1317 is fun for me 12:05 because of mystery candies 12:05 Does the mystery candies rain?] 12:05 439R, 440 R, 450 R, 459 R and 464 R 12:06 I see at least 5 mystery candies will rain in at least 3rd-5th move 12:07 oh okay 12:07 I want to create page Level 1311/Versions 12:07 because of different move before officially released 12:08 finakky 12:08 I will search for different mobile versions after I make videos for levdls with tornadies 12:08 FInakky? 12:08 Oops 2 tupos 12:09 Wrapped candies are rebelling against me 12:09 My god did I beat Mr. Tupo'snumber of tupos 12:09 1318 beaten 12:11 Same here 12:13 Flockky check pm 12:14 1319 beaten 12:15 1320 is easy compared to unreleased version 12:16 Whats the difference 12:16 GAAAA 12:16 It happened again 12:16 I used color bomb and it did nothing 12:16 Ingredients disappeared? 12:16 Okay nvm 12:17 I tried cb+s but both disappeared nothing else happened 12:17 But anyway that level required cb+s 3 times 12:18 1320 current version just have 1 layer of icing instead of many layer 12:18 many different layer 12:18 The unreleased? 12:19 5?!?!? 12:19 If yes then Ill get to try it on mobile 12:19 got 1,2,3,4,5 layer of icing, 12:19 it quite hard before released 12:20 Im curious is the episode name in version 1.61 butterrom reef 12:20 Instead of butter rum reef 12:20 then current version just got 6 ingredient instead of 8 12:20 Version 1.61 is the version to find butter rum reef unreleased versions 12:21 I will upload the picture later 12:21 I think for 1320 it will be in version 1.62 or version 1.63 12:21 The unreleased version 12:22 flockky do you change the clown name? 12:22 not yet 12:22 but I still remember 12:22 I will do it later 12:23 Check pm flockky 12:24 check PM flockky,got some information that you want to know 12:27 Made it¨' 12:31 1321 completed 12:33 I failed 1321 :( 12:35 I need to speed up 12:35 Hi bubble 12:35 I have little rush 12:36 Oh he left 12:37 Flockky beat mega 12:38 and mega beat flock 12:39 And please try to beat mega 12:39 I cannot because I onky play on Saturday 12:39 If internet is fine 12:40 I think that's too late 12:40 Who cares 12:41 As long as I steal the titles 12:41 Okay try to beat my score in 1198 12:41 nrn 12:41 It's insanely hard to beat mega XD 12:41 Very lucky mystery candy outcomes made me 3 star 1198 12:42 Like at first reveaked 2 then it gave uncovered color bomb beside a 5 move bomb 12:43 Then swap then reveal another 2 then another uncoverd color bomb beside another uncovered 5 move bomb 12:43 Then swap then 3 stars 12:43 wow! 12:44 Thats why 5 move bomb could be a good outcome in timed levels 12:44 yep for points 12:44 Also 1237 I got 3 stars 12:44 but I think more than 5-move should be better 12:45 1237? never got 3 stars 12:45 Took me a while to get it 12:45 Did you got 3 stars in 1198 12:45 I hate 1322. 12:45 IDK 12:45 I forgot 12:45 Actually I can beat mega if I'm playing now 12:45 NRN 12:45 Without hacks or cheat 12:45 Mega is possibly in the last level 12:46 of Honey Hut. 12:46 that might appear mega in the star meter gawsshh:( 12:46 in fb, yuno not compatible 12:46 But if Im playing like on Wednesday latest episode starting 6pm I cab beat mega 12:47 :O 12:47 gtg 12:47 Probably you can 12:47 cya Cheek 12:47 You're also a pro, nrn 12:47 Actually I double checked tye champion in fb is me for butter rum ref 12:47 bye for all 12:47 Bye 12:47 o/ 12:47 This is it 12:47 Tupo King 12:47 The final frontier 12:48 double checked? 12:48 My level last January: 437 R; 182 DW 12:48 And last February: 819 R; 376 DW 12:49 Last March: 845R waiting for new levels; DW of course that NI level naned 555 12:50 845R was the first time I waited for new levels 12:50 Then 860 R then 875 R then 890R then 905R 12:50 Didnt manage 920R because I didnt play for a month 12:51 After I went back my god there are now 995 levels 12:51 Somewhere later I catched up 12:51 I am back 12:51 wb XD 12:51 last question 12:52 And completed 995R before 996 was released 12:52 1325 how many moves,and what is the order? 12:52 Completed 12:52 Then 1010 R my first mobile map that was uploaded in wiki 12:52 Now i got to go 12:53 cya Mega have a nice relaxed day there o/ 12:53 I HATE 1322 12:53 last question nobody answer? 12:53 1325? 12:53 IDK... 12:54 But Mega knows 12:54 okay never mind I will check from youtube later 12:54 gtg 12:54 bye for all 12:54 o/ 12:54 If mega can fastly speed up levels, why not contribute in this wiki? 12:55 cya Cheek 12:55 I want to do version page 12:55 Cheekian try to catch up with the latest episode 12:55 Should we add 560/Version page 12:55 Gtg 12:55 I think cannot because a lot of hard level 12:56 and start from next week I will be not around here 12:56 cya Nrn 12:56 I might be 12:56 not around? why?! 12:57 not around here until before last day 2015 12:57 why? busy irl? 12:57 retired for a while? 12:57 because I might be go to do part time work during holidays 12:57 school holiday I mean 12:57 oh 12:58 well see you on 2016, if this will be your last visit for 2015. 12:58 if not me you all also can do it 12:59 no,this Sunday maybe I will at here,maybe next tuesday or wednesday I will not around here 12:59 *will start 01:00 so gtg 01:00 o/ 01:02 Cya 01:06 hi Doc 01:06 Hi 01:06 tired to say the whole thing XD 01:08 Yeah. Trying to complete new ep 01:10 What level in Honey Hut right now? 01:10 1321 01:11 oh! 01:11 I'm at 1322... 01:11 so hard -_- 01:12 OK. I'll try 01:14 I dont have a lot of time working in this wiki. I'm busy in BWS2 and FHS 01:16 Oh 01:16 Your favorite King.com games to play? 01:21 Yeah, I spent alot in FHS as admin. Are you play FHS? 01:27 Need go to work. Bye Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Thumbs-down-icon Oppose Oppose Oppose a 2015 11 04